Two Worlds Collide
by toxicthoughts89
Summary: Basically this is just a one shot about Jake and Nessie's first date together!


Basically this story is just about Renesmee finally being old enough to have her first date with Jacob. A/N Let's pretend that Renesmee has more vampire qualities, and so she does sparkle in the sun!

**Jacob's POV**

"Jacob, calm down." Edward smirked as he noticed my pacing from side to side in their large hall. "She'll be down soon. Bella's just trying to make her look even more beautiful tonight for you."

I grunted. "If that's even possible." My breath caught as I heard the click-clack of heels descending down the huge staircase at the Cullen house.

My Nessie looked so gorgeous, coming down dressed in a low cut blood-red colored gown. _"Blood red must be quite common around here."_ He continued to stare at her, while she blushed under his gaze.

"I can tell why you loved the blush on Bella's face back when she was human, there's some sense of relief in that look." I whispered to Edward while he was looking at Nessie just like a proud pop would.

"My daughter's all grown up." Edward said so silently even a mouse couldn't hear.

"Hi Jake." Bella greeted me as she followed Nessie down to us. "What do you think?"

I couldn't speak, this never happens to me; usually I would have something to say, but today seeing this gorgeous creature come down, ready to go out with ME, I was speechless.

"Jake, that's my daughter you're staring it, would you stop drooling?" Bella laughs.

"Come on Bella, it's hard for a 'dog' to quit his habits." Edward smiled at me then laughed.

"Dad, leave Jake alone please?" Nessie finally spoke. Her tranquil-like voice touching my ears in a way no one else ever had. "Shall we leave?"

Bella walked to Edward and put her arm around his waist as he did the same. "Have fun, KIDS!" She turned to Edward, "Never thought I'd say that to Jake."

Edward quickly lowered his mouth to hers. "It's never made me happier to hear you say it to him."

Nessie rolled her eyes as I took her arm and led her out of the house. "Sorry about them. You know how they can be."

"It's okay Nes, I have known them a lot longer than you have."

Nessie giggled her child-like giggle. "That's true. So where are we off to?"

"Wherever you'd like. I was thinking I'd take you down to La Push today, we haven't been there for awhile." I smiled. "Unless you rather stay in Forks."

"Jake, anywhere with you, is where I want to be." Nessie smiled as she hugged me, cuddling closer and closer to my warm body.

"Those are the words I live to here." I smirked as I got on my motorcycle. "Hop on."

"In this?" Nessie looked down at her long flowy dress. "One second." She ripped one side to make it an asymmetrical lined dress. "Much better." She looked up at me.

I couldn't take my eyes off of her, this was crazy, yes I had imprinted on her, but surely two minutes without gazing at her wouldn't be that hard.

"Jake, what'd you think?" she grinned at me.

"Looking at me, I think you'd be able to guess!" I grinned back at her. "Now let's go."

Nessie hopped on, and slid her arms around my waist causing shivers through my body which was a very rare occurrence. I hit the pedal and we were off, the wind flowing through our hair as we went down to La Push. When we got there, I slowed down near the beach and rode the bike by the water's edge.

Nessie came closer to whisper in my ear. "Can we just stay here for awhile?"

I nodded and stopped the bike away from the water; she quickly hopped off, and ran to the water's edge. "Come here," she called out to me.

I stood up and slowly took my time getting to her, taking in her beauty and grace.

"Jake, come on, hurry, I want to show you something!" Nessie called impatiently.

I smiled and ran towards her. "What is it?"

"It's a solar eclipse!" Nessie exclaimed grabbing onto my shoulder. "Do you know how significant that is?"

I looked up at the sun disappearing behind the moon then back down at Nessie. "Explain it please."

She dragged me back towards the sand and sat me down. "Okay so the moon symbolizes you right?"

"In a way I guess."

"And what happens to vampires in the sun?" Nessie asked.

"They turn into bright eye-sores?" I laughed.

"Jake!" Nessie hit my shoulder.

"Ow—I might be strong, but you ARE a vampire, it hurts!" I laughed.

"Sorry," she giggled. "But come on, get the meaning of it."

"The sun symbolizes you and the moon me—I've got that." I laughed.

"There you go." Nessie smiles relieved.

"This night symbolizes us?" I asked.

Nessie nods and rests her head on his shoulder. "It means we're meant to be."

I slid my arm around her shoulders. "We knew that the minute I laid eyes on you."

"You mean the minute you IMPRINTED on me." Nessie smiled.

"Same thing." I kissed her cheek. "Do you think if I hadn't had imprinted on you, we'd still be together?"

Nessie raises her head and looks at him. "What do you think?"

"I don't think so Nessie." I admitted.

"Why not?" She asked genuinely hurt.

"Hey, don't take it personally." I held her cold face in my hands. "It's just initially the vampire thing would have posed to be a HUGE issue." I kissed the top of her head. "In both our worlds."

"I understand Jake, but what would have happened if I didn't feel that way?" Nessie raises her eyebrow.

"Yeah—right." I snuggled her closer. "No one could resist my love and care."

"You're right Jacob. I'm just so happy you came into my life!" Nessie smiled up at him. "You were made for me."

"And you for me." I kissed her lightly on the lips, her vampire scent making my nostrils flare. "I never thought it'd happen for me."

"What? Imprinting?" Nessie asked.

I nodded. "I just thought love was all I was capable of, and I did it once, I didn't think it would ever happen again."

"It did." Nessie hugged me tighter. "And it's going to last."

"Did Alice tell you that?" I joked.

"You know she can't see the future where we're involved!" Nessie grinned.

"Definitely a good thing, since we know what the future is." I smiled.

"What is it?" Nessie asked.

"Us together, forever, just like your parents."

"You think we love each other as much as they do?" Nessie smiled, standing up.

I propped myself up. "Maybe more..." I took her hand and we walked down the beach hand in hand, together forever...

So that was my first story....hope everyone enjoyed it! Please do review!


End file.
